Mysterious Kitsunes and Ties that Bond
by AnimeSweetHeart7
Summary: A mysterious girl comes into the lives of our favorite spirit detectives. Will love blossom? New foes, or allies? Inuyasha crossover in later chapters...
1. A mysteriuos demon appers

I dont own yu yu hakusho and I never will. ONTO THE STORY!!

Hikaru's Pov

It was around 6pm on a friday night in November and I was walking home from school. Damn

English teacher gave me detention for skipping class again. I mean, its not like we learn anything

important in that boring class anyway. As soon as I went past the park, I felt as if I was being

followed so I began to jog. Once I was a good distance from the park, I turned around and was

face to face with a pair of golden eyes.

Authors pov

"Ahhhhh!!" "Dont worry Hikaru, I wont hurt you..." threatened the cloaked figure with the

golden eyes. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" screamed the averagely tall girl with

shimmering blonde hair down to the small in her back who was being forced against an alley

wall. A clawed hand cuping the side of her face. "What are you? You have claws?!" asked

Hikaru, growing more annoyed. "What I am should be no concern to you my dear" the

myserious demon hissed, kissing her temple lightly."The night of the new moon draws near..what

you truely are will soon be revealed" he paused "Ive known you since you were small, so in a

way, Ive always been there for you. Good bye my dear Hikaru" and in a flash, he was gone.

"What was that demon trying to tell me? Am I really a demon?" Hikaru asked herself. "Hahaha!

That demon was bluffing, I already am my true self!" She thought out loud. "Oh my god! Moms

gonna be so worried!" said Hikaru running home.

you like so far? REVIEW!!


	2. Meeting the gang

I don't own yu yu hakusho and I never will. ON TO THE STORY!!

"Mom, I'm home!" announced Hikaru "Sorry Im late. I got held up at school." Mrs. Takani

walked out of the kitchen to acknowledge her daughter. "Honey, did you get detention from

your English teacher for skipping class again?" asked Mrs. Takani. "Umm...yeah..sorry bout that

mom.." pleaded Hikaru, knowing that she was about to get one of her moms famous lectures

about her future. "Oh, Hikaru dear. I forgot to tell you; I switched you to a new school so you

could have a fresh start and plus your teachers were getting annoyed of you skipping class." f

inished her mom, talking a needed deep breathe. "WHAT?!?!?! Well, I guess its not that

bad..What school?" asked Hikaru. "I believe its called...Saryouske High (spelling?) if im not

mistaken. I put your new uniform into your closet, its actually quite cute." finished her mom.

Hikaru just nodded, giving her mom a kiss on the cheeck and going upstairs to her bedroom.

"Saryouske high..I think Ive heard of that school.."thought Hikaru as she drifted off to sleep.

The Next Morning

"Hikaru! Get up or you'll be late for your first day at your new school!" yelled Mrs. Takani, only

hearing her daughter groan in protest. "I hate school. But maybe it will be different this time."

pondered Hikaru as she got dressed and went downstairs to tell her mom good bye."Love you

honey" said Mrs. takani, waving to her daughter as she left. As Hikaru was walking to her new

school, another group of students headed in the same direction as she was going. " Yusuke, lets

go! Im not going to let you skip class and ruin you life!" yelled a red headed boy with the most

georgest emerald eyes wearing a pink uniform. "Come on Urimeshi!!" yelled a rather unattractive

boy with bright orange hair wearing a sky blue uniform. "Ok. Ok. Damn! Lets go!" replied a boy

with slicked back black hair and doughy brown eyes wearing a green uniform. Another boy

showed up faster than Hikarus eyes could see. He had gravity defying black spikey hair with a

starburst of white in the center who wore a black tunic of sumsort, and had a white bandana

across his forhead. "Jarku is back" announced the boy with black hair. "Figures" was all the boy

said with red hair. "Hiei, update me if you find out where he is" ordered the red headed boy.

"Hn" the black haired boy was gone as quick as he'd came. Hikaru walked behinde the group of

teenage boys, wondering about the whole conversation she'd just seen an heard. "Hmmm?

Looks like we have company" announced the red headed boy, nodding behinde them. All 3

boys stopped and turned around to face Hikaru, noticing her uniform. " Hey, you go to our

school, why havent I seen you before?" asked the black haired boy. "Umm...im new at that

school..but I dont know where its at" responded Hikaru sheepishly. "Yusuke, dont be rude. Im

Suichi Minamaro(spelling?), but you can call me Kurama. Thats Kazuma Kuwabara, but you

can call him Kuwabara. And him over there; Thats Yusuke Urimeshi" spoke Kurama, intoducing

everyone. "Oh, Im Hikaru Takani, nice to meet you all" replied Hikaru shyly. "you can walk with

us to school, we can show you where its at." offered Yusuke. "Oh, thanks...Yusuke" replied

Hikaru, flashing all 3 boys a beautiful smile and falling in step beside Kurama.

you like so far? REVIEW!!


	3. Knowing

Hello everyone! I don't Own yu yu hakusho and never will. Anyways, on to the story!

"Hmm...strange... she has Jarku's scent on her" the group of students remained silent until they

reached their destination. "Well Hikaru, since your new here, I can show you around. Of course, if

that's ok with you." asked Kurama, smiling gently and holding out his hand. "Oh, of course, where

can I get my schedule?" She replied, taking his hand. The 2 just walked away happily talking and

laughing. "Well, she seems nice, do you think she'll go out with me?" asked Kuwabara drooling.

Yusuke just rolled his eyes and waled off towards the roof. By the time Kuwabara stopped drooling,

he was standing alone in the hallway, so he just shrugged and bounded off to find Kurama and

Hikaru. "God, class is so dumb. So is Kuwabara. That hentia drools over every pretty girl he see's

and end's up getting slapped." thought Yusuke making himself comfy against the side of the

building. "Yusuke Urimeshi!" yelled an enraged Keiko. The unsuspecting teen dozed peacefully in

the shade until..."WHACK!" Yusuke fell over anime style and started twitching. "Oww! Damn

Keiko, what was that for?" demanded Yusuke, rubbing the throbbing hand print on the side of his

face. "It's for trying to skip class again! Our class attendance record is bad enough...." Yusuke

dozed off during Keiko's lecture, blocking out all of her annoying pestering. She grabbed his arm

and drug him off to class.

With Kurama

"Ah, Suichi!" the secretary greeted cheerfully. "I see you've already met our new student; Takani,

Hikaru. Im guessing she would like her schedule?" asked the office woman. They both just nodded

and accepted her papers. "Thank you." The two students said in unison, bowing. "Such a nice

boy." Thought the secretary to hereself. "Ok...you have first throught third, fitch, and ninth with

all of us. Then you have fourth by yourself, and eighth and tenth with Kuwabara and I." Finished

Kurama, handing Hikaru her schedule. "What about that other boy, the one you were talking to

outside with the black spikey hair?" asked Hikaru trying not to sound nosey. "Oh, Hiei? Well he

doesnt go to our school." replied Kurama. "Oh, I see. Well, where is homeroom at?" asked

Hikaru who suddenly felt someones hand on her butt. "HENTIA!!" screamed Hikaru, punching

Kuwabara straight between his eyes, sending him flying into a row of lockers. Kurama just

stood there, laughing at Kuwabara's stupidity. "He'll never learn." thought Kurama rolling his

eyes. After beating the shit out of Kuwabaka, Hikaru glanced at her hands, noticing that her

fingernails at grown and shaped into feline type claws. "Whoa.." she spoke, gaining Kurama's

attention. "Ive got claws?!"

How did you like it? Flames welcome....REVIEW!!!!


	4. Demon?

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...but I'd like to...since Hiei is so damn sexy..XD

ONTO THE STORY MY MINIONS!!

"Hikaru, why do you have claws?" asked Kurama as he rested his hands gently on her lithe

shoulders. "If I knew that, I wouldn't be so freaked out." replied Hikaru, her knee's becoming

weak. Kurama was supporting her so she wouldn't collapse as Keiko and Yusuke walked into

the hallway to see what all the commotion was. "Oh my god, look at Kuwababra!" squeaked

Keiko pointing to his limp form against the dented lockers. "Kurama what happened?" asked

Yusuke looking at him, noticing that he was supporting Hikaru so she wouldn't fall down, and

seeing her hands as well. "Kurama!" demanded Yusuke again. Hikaru just glanced down at her

hands and closed her eyes. "What that demon said cant be true, could it?" whispered Hikaru,

not knowing she had an audience.

Hikaru's POV

At that exact moment, it felt as if all hell was loose in my head. My hands were on fire and my

claws began to glow a light red color, and I began to get a skull splitting migraine. "I need to get

out of here, I need fresh air!" I thought to myself, my eyes snapping open. I turned to Kurama

and grabbed his wrist for support as I thrashed out of his grip. I noticed that when I touched

him, he winced, as if I had burnt him as I made contact. I broke loose and ran down the

hallway, noting that I was running faster than I ever could before. "Demon speed?" I asked

myself as I headed outside.

Authors POV

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled again, snapping him out of his stupor. "What happened?" asked

Keiko with a hint of worry in her voice. "Its not Hikaru's fault. Kuwabara deserved to get hit."

responded Kurama calmly. "Why? What did that baka do now?" asked Yusuke, not surprised.

"Well, I was showing Hikaru-chan to her first period class when she spun around and punched

Kuwabara straight between his eyes, for he had groped her. Although, I never would have

expected her to be so strong, as she sent him flying into the lockers." explained Kurama. "With

that head of his, he should be fine" Stated Yusuke. "Why did Hikaru-chan have claws

Kurama?" asked Keiko. Yusuke looked towards him, also wanting an answer about recent

events. "Honestly, I don't know. But she said something that had to do with a demon." quoted

Kurama. "Maybe I should go find her." offered Keiko, but Kurama protested and insisted that

he went instead.

Kurama's POV

I went around the corner in search of Hikaru, but I stopped by the entrance to the garden of the

school. I saw Hikaru sitting under a cherry blossom tree, the flowers swirling all around her and

getting into her golden tresses as the wind blew. "Beautiful." I sighed to myself, admitting that I

was attracted to her. I listened intently as she babbled to herself. "That night in the alley, what

that demon said. Was he really trying to tell me that Im a demon?" She asked herself and than

spoke again. "Although...maybe being a demon would be fun. I mean, what could be the harm

of it? I wouldn't be a weak little girl anymore that needed protection, as I would be able to fend

for myself. There would probley be other advantages as well..." Hikaru drifted off, her latest

speech shocking me. "Why would she want to be a demon, its dangerous. But I suppose she

doesn't know that." I told myself.

Well, thats it for this chapter..how'd you like it? REVIEW!! Flames are welcome, but not hoped for. I would like to know what everyone thinks about this tory..and If you have any suggestions, please review and post them there, or email me. AnimeSweetheart7 Ja Ne!


End file.
